Love You Instantly- The Sequel
by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: (Sequel to Carry Me Home) Trust me, just trust me. It will all be okay when the dawn has broken, my sweet baby, I shall hold you in my arms and keep you in my heart until the sunrise. That is when we will be whole again...
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Hey guys! I'm writing this in a hurry, but new story! This shouldn't be too long I hope. It's fluff. It's angst. It's LATTY! It's basically the best thing ever. If you haven't read the first one of these, DISCLAIMER: NOBODY DIES!

For my amazing girlfriend because I'll always value your life over mine.

Luke rubbed a hand over his face, his mind cloudy with sleep. Patty looked as if he'd been crying. Luke sat up, kicking the covers off his legs and embracing his boyfriend. "How long ago?" He whispered. The blonde hesitated. "About ten minutes now. I felt it, then I got this rush of a sick feeling so-"

"Don't." Luke drew back "Stay up here. Relax, I won't be long." He quickly dashed out of the room, grabbing armfuls of blankets, pillows and towels, taking them downstairs and arranging them intricately on the sofa. He ran back upstairs. Patty was sat in the same place, his head down, eyes closed. "Hey." He jerked his head up, a panicked look still present on his face. "You're gonna be okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Patty looked at Luke with big, puppy-dog eyes. He smiled, picking the blonde up, bridal style, and carrying him downstairs. Luke gently laid his boyfriend on the complex mess he'd made. "You're gonna be ok. I promise. How long has it been?" Once again, the blonde hesitated.

"About 25 minutes..." He whispered. Luke sat down beside him and he shuffled over "Will you?" He pleaded. Luke smiled weakly, nodding. He laid down beside his boyfriend, planting a kiss on the other's cheek. No sooner had he done this, than Patty gasped, gripping Luke's hand tightly. This lasted about 60 seconds. "Contraction?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being here. Just... In advance. I love you, so much. Thanks for everything. Thanks for getting me into this mess." Patty smiled weakly. Luke kissed him again. This was going to be a long, painful night.

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always, I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! Read the prequel, carry me home, if you already haven't!

Signing off in...

3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	2. Chapter 2- You are Strong

Alright! Hey guys! Hey, how you been? It's been a while, hasn't it... Who am I kidding its been a really long time. (New chapter reference. I'm sorry.) This is quite long. Yeah. Enjoy!

A rapping at the door pulled Luke from the sea of his thoughts. "Thank god, we needed you. Come in, come in; Motivation and Sweetness, a night of terror awaits."

Ducking under the doorframe was even harder than usual. Bri rushed into the room after Candice and Luke. Patty gasped, a deep blush pouring onto his cheeks. Bribry and Candice sat on the floor and Luke sat beside his boyfriend. "Luke... You know about the doctor thing, right? You call the number and-"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Just- oh god, ssh, ssh, it's ok." Luke knelt down on the hard wooden floor beside the sofa. Patty gripped his hand like his life depended on it. Tears were streaming down his face by this point. "I-im scared, Luke." His voice shook and broke like a fragile leaf on the wind. Luke squeezed his hand, laying a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'll be back, ok?" Luke said, standing up and going to leave the room.

Patty closed his eyes and tried to ignore the staring faces that penetrated his skin with knives of judgement. "Hey, you ok?" He felt a finger running over his hand repetitively. Candice. He sighed with a slight smile.

"No. Of course I'm not." He chuckled

Candice rolled her eyes. The trio sat in a sticky silence for about 20 minutes. Luke still wasn't back yet. Suddenly, Patty started to cry as another contraction wracked his body. Candice bolted upright and ran out of the room, calling for Luke. Bribry shuffled over to the sofa, grasping the blonde haired boy's hand. "Patty, look at me, you're gonna be okay." He said with a smile. Patty blinked tears out of his eyes and offered a choked smile.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Why? What have you done wrong to be sorry for?" Bri tilted his head to one side. Patty sighed.

"I'm sorry that I'm so weak and worthless. I'm sorry I'm humiliating and degrading to be around. I'm sorry I-"

"Wait wait wait. When did anybody say that to you?"

"I just- I feel so weak and worthless... You seeing me like this... You're so strong and capable, whilst I'm sat here like an immobile whale. I just feel awful now, so weak in front of someone so strong." Patty sighed, tears pricking his eyes. Bribry squeezed his hand.

"No. I am not stronger than you are. You were born strong. You're the one who's been carrying so much extra weight the past nine months. You're the one who has been through so much trauma, physically and emotionally and what have I done? You are strong. Stronger than me. And you're going to make it through this. I just know you are. Ok? You are so much stronger than me." Bri tried to sound firm, but his voice shook and by the time he finished speaking, he had to wipe tears from his eyes. Patty nodded.

"Ok. Thank you." Once again, the pair sat in silence for a while. Patty was just about to close his eyes when another jet of pain shot through his body. But this time, it wasn't just a contraction. His water had broken. Bribry ran to the doorway, calling for Luke and Candice. They came rushing down the stairs immediately. Luke shoved his iPhone onto a shelf and rushed into the room. Patty was breathing fast, tears streaming down his face. Luke rushed towards him, wrapping him up in a hug. "It's okay, baby. I've called the hospital, they're coming in about 20 minutes. It's all going to be okay. Don't cry, please don't. It's going to be okay. Okay?" His voice was comforting to the blonde, calming his nerves. Luke rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "It's all going to be ok." He whispered. Patty nodded, burying his face in the other's neck. "Ok." His hands were shaking as he took hold of Luke's own. Candice came back into the room carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth. She must have left and they didn't notice. The blaring of a siren outside made Patty jump with nerves. They were here.

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter, but for now...

signing off in...

3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	3. Chapter 3- Near Death Experiences

Alright! Hey guys! Two more, this one, then a conclusion, then delete scenes! I'm excited! Let's go!

Luke rushed to open the door. A single woman rushed up the path. "Hey; Luke, right?" She panted. Luke nodded, ushering her in. After closing the door, she held out her hand. Luke shook it once. "Natalia. Now, how far along is he?"

"His water's just broken. Come through." He opened the living room door and they both rushed in. Patty gasped. Natalia sat on the floor beside him

"Hey. I'm Natalia."

"Hey. Patty." He said in a weak voice. Luke sat on the sofa beside him, stroking his hand. Natalia did some basic checks: both Patty's and the baby's heartbeat, when the next contraction would come and how far dilated he was. "Five centimetres... That's quite far for a 43-18, at this stage! I have a feeling this will go a lot better than usual." Natalia smiled "Ten minutes, I would say. Just relax. I'm not needed yet." She said. Luke nodded at her. Candice shuffled a bit closer to the sofa, taking Patty's hand. Luke l his lips, wiping a tear off his boyfriend's cheek with a finger. The ten minutes passed all too quickly for Patty, and soon enough, he was engulfed in a raging sea of burning excruciation. This was the most pain he'd ever experienced. He made a half-moan, half-whimper type noise as hot tears cascaded down his flushed face. Luke stroked his blonde hair and hushed him comfortingly. "It's okay. It's okay. Baby, look. Hold my hand. It's going to be okay. Ssh, it's alright." He kissed Patty's cheek. The blonde looked up at his boyfriend and dashed the tears from his eyes. Natalia ran tests again, keeping both the heart monitors running. "Five point five centimetres. Your contractions are getting closer together. There's gonna be a lot of hard work very soon, ok?" She whispered. Patty whimpered. Luke laid down beside him, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. It was only seven minutes later that the next contraction came, piercing Patty's body in eight different places at once. He panted, struggling to keep breathing. Suddenly, the room was blurry and he was easily ten times hotter than before. Someone pressed a wet cloth to his neck, dabbing it all over his face. The blurry outline of Natalia came into view. She pressed an oxygen mask to his face. Within minutes, things started to return to normal. Bribry was holding Luke in a tight hug. Candice was still busying herself with the cloth. Natalia was almost smiling. Another contraction. Patty wiped tears from his eyes. Luke, who sat beside him, held his hand tightly, rubbing his back. Natalia checked the dilation again. "You're gonna have to start pushing on the next contraction." She said. Patty looked at Luke. He rested his head on the slightly taller boy's shoulder. "I'm not ready, Luke... I'm scared. This is where it goes wrong." He whispered, tears catching at his voice. Luke kissed his boyfriend's cheek, rubbing his back again. "It's okay baby." He said quietly "it's okay."

Of course, the next contraction came around. "Push!" Urged Natalia. Patty did as he was told, not wanting for anything to go wrong. He was breathing fast and his body strained. "Come on, you're doing great! Again, come on!" She said encouragingly. Patty focused his breathing and pushed again. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Natalia looked overjoyed. "It's crowning!" She cried. A mix of emotions raised inside the blonde, but he pushed them away. Once again, she repeated the instruction. He started, but after counting to 6, his exhausted body gave up. Patty started to cry. Luke urged him onwards "Come on, babe! Just one more big push!" He said, exhilaration playing in his voice. Once again, Patty did as he was told. Just as he was about to collapse back onto the sofa, a cry ripped through the air.

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't for to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! MWAHAHA! See you in the next chapter but for now,

signing off im...

3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	4. Chapter 4- Tala

Alright! Hey guys! Let's go im tired.

"Patty! You did it! You're gonna be famous, for gods sake! The first successful 43-18-M-C baby was born to you! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Natalia said softly as she weighed the baby and cut it's cord. "It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl!" She announced.

"Can I hold her?" Patty looked up at Natalia, who nodded, handing him a bottle.

"Magic stuff, that milk. Free from all carrier friendly hospitals." She pointed out. Luke made a mental note of this. Patty cradled his baby in his arms as she sucked at the bottle. Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. Luke sat beside him, kissing his cheek.

"You did so well." He said. Bribry and Candice nodded in agreement. At some point, Patty passed the baby to Luke, as it was his child too.

"Hello, my baby. I'm your daddy... And that's your Papa. We're going to love you. That's your Uncle Bribry and Aunty Candice." Luke cooed over his child.

"What's her name?" Bribry asked, a smile plastered on his face

"I had an idea, actually." Patty said. "Seeing as Natalia saved her life, I was thinking, something along the lines of... Tala?"

"I love it." Luke said. Once again, Bribry and Candice nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the world. Tala Cutforth-Walters. Something feels missing."

"A middle name?" Candice piped up. Patty nodded. "Tala Natalie?" She suggested.

"Tala Natalie Cutforth-Walters. I love it. I'm so proud of you." Luke smiled. His baby had fallen asleep in his arms, so he gently laid her in her crib.

"I am so tired. I'm gonna sleep. I love you, Luke." Patty said, closing his eyes. Once Luke had set up beds for Bribry and Candice, he took a quick vlog. "Hey guys. So, I was going to upload to my main channel today, but we got distracted." He panned the camera down on Patty and Tala. "This is Tala Natalie Cutforth-Walters. Our precious baby girl." He ended the vlog there, laying down oh the bed he set up for himself. "Goodnight, my precious babies. Goodnight, Patty. Goodnight, Tala." As Luke said the last word, his mind blanked off. Tala. Tala. Their gemstone of a baby girl. Tala. Their treasure. He truly did love Her instantly.

anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't fo to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you Enjoyed! SMOKEBOMB!


End file.
